


The Massage

by daydreamer_93



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer_93/pseuds/daydreamer_93
Summary: Henry gets a massage by reader after a long day at the gym. ;)





	The Massage

It had been a long day from Henry, from three hours of gym to pre-production scenes for his upcoming movie. His legs, back, and oddly his pecks were very sore. His buddy, and trainer, Mark Twight, advised him to get a good stretch in before bed.

"It'll help you relax, because tomorrow we're going even harder in the gym man." Mark said. 

Henry shook his head and laughed, but as soon as he got in his room, he took the advice and call a number on his phone. 

"Yes sir, I will be up in about 20 minutes." The woman on the other end stated. 

Henry smiled and hung up the phone. He padded to the bathroom to take a shower.

20 minutes pasted and Henry was walking out of the bathroom in his robe when there was a knock at the door. 

"Coming." Henry said.

When Henry opened the door, his eyes widened a little.

"Um.. I'm sorry Mr. Cavill, I must have the wrong room number." You blushed. 

"No, you're in the right place. You're here to give me a massage right?" His thick accent causing shivers down your spine. 

"Oh, yes..."

"Please, come in." He stepped aside and let you pass him into the room. 

You set down the items you brought in with you, and looked around the room. 

"So um, where would you like for me to lay?" He asked.

You looked around the room, and decided that the bed would be the closest thing to a table.

"Here." You pointed. "The bed."

A smirk embarked on his face, and he began to remove his robe. You tried your best not to blush at his muscular figure. 

Once his robe was removed, he was only standing in his boxers. You turned around and grabbed the towel and body oil, to hide the breathtaking look on your face. Henry laid face down on the bed, and you placed the towel on his back, just above his waist line. 

"So, I'm going to start by warming up your muscles with a little kneading, starting with your feet. Then I'll work my way up." You poured some oil into your hand, and started rubbing his feet and ankles. "Are there any problem areas that I should focus on?"

Henry groaned as soon as you started kneading his ankles, "Uh... My legs and back are hurting really bad."

"Okay. Once I've warmed up your body, I will focus on that."

"Hmm, take your time." He whispered. 

As you went up along on the back of his legs, Henry groaned in between movements, making your entire body quiver. The thought of what his voice would like sound like if he was inside of you, ignited your soul. 

You focused on his calf muscles, his back, and shoulders.. each few seconds causing him to constantly moan under your touch. You asked him to flip over onto his back, and began to rub the front of his legs. 

"Your hands are amazing." He murmured. 

He hadn't said anything to you since you began massaging him, and the first thing he says to you, made you shudder. 

"Thank you." You smiled at him. His eyes dilated and captivating. 

"You know, my chest is hurting as well... I did a lot of pull ups today, and they have been cramping every since." He smirked at you. 

"I can massage those as well, if you like." You flushed. 

"Yeah, I'd like that."

There was a short pause in your kneading, then you moved your hands slowly up to his pecks and gently squeezed on them. Henry let out a soft moan and closed his eyes, and you studied the features of his face from his beautiful nose to the pinkness of his lips. Oh how you dreamed of kissing them so profoundly. His body was naturally soft, and the oil you applied made it even more smooth. You looked at the the hairs on his chest and smiled.

Your thoughts were cut short when he spoke again. 

"You know, I never got your name."

"Y/n.. My name is Y/n." You replied shyly. 

"That's a beautiful name Y/n... To go with a beautiful face." He eyes opened, exposing those electric blue eyes that made you cringe below the waist. 

You kept massaging his chest, and slowly worked your way down his abs, gently rubbing your fingers over them. The atmosphere became thick, a knife could cut through it, but your composure remain calmed... Until Henry's hand tenderly reached up to your wrist and began stroking his fingers up and down your forearm. You paused in mid rub, and looked at him. His face unchanged.

"Are you afraid?" He asked. 

You hesitated. "No." 

He smirked. "There's one more place I am hurting... Do you trust me?" He sat up on the bed.

"Y-yes." Your eyes widened at his change in position. 

Henry wasted no time in showing you where he was hurting. He took your wrist, and slowly position your hand on his member, through the whole in his boxers. The touch making it twitch and raise up. Your lips parted and your eyes dilated.

Henry moved your hand up and down on his manhood, and he let out a low groan from the back of his throat. Each time you moved up, you could feel him getting more aroused. You looked down and your eyes widen at how big he was, licking your lips unconsciously. He softly chuckled and placed his hand on your chin to raise up your head.

"You like what you see?" He asked. 

You shook your head and a wide grinned spread across your face.

He leaned up to your face and kissed you faintly. You started to take your hand off of his member, when he stopped you and you stroked him up and down again. He left out a moan and took the kiss deeper, opening his mouth for you tongue to have access. Your tongues swirled around and danced, that your vulva was becoming drenched by the second. 

Not breaking the kiss, Henry pulled you on top of him, your legs straddling his torso. He gently pulled your hair to expose your neck to his famished tongue. You moaned as he find your sensitive spot...

"Hmm, Henry..." You whispered. 

You sat up and removed your shirt, your gazed locked onto his. Henry sat up and kissed your chest while unbuttoning your bra and throwing it on the floor. He took your right breast into his hand, cupping and rubbing your nipple. The left nipple devoured into this mouth, full of hard sucks and fast licking. 

Your back arched as you threw your head back, feeling the sensation growing between your legs. You reached your fingers between the curls of his hair and tugged on them gently...

"Take your pants off." He demanded. 

You shifted off of the bed turned around to face the small wooden wall next to the bed, your back to him. You slowly pulled your pants along with your knickers and stepped out of them. Slowly, you walked backwards to the bed and he stopped you. 

"Bend over..." His voice full of desire.

You looked over your shoulder, and bent over, nervous about what he might do... But you didn't have to think long when you felt the tenderness of his lips kiss on your slit. You jerked at his touch and immediately moaned. 

Henry opened your folds with his tongue and sucked on your clit. You moaned louder and held onto the wooden frame in front of you for support. It wasn't long until you felt the wave of your orgasm reaching it's peak...

"Henry..." Your breaths short. "I'm cum..." 

"No!" He stopped immediately. He bent you back up, and pulled you onto the bed and merged on top of you. "You're not doing that, until I say so. Got it?" He voice raised.

You shook your head and smiled. 

He leaned down and kissed you passionately, that you thought you may come undone right then, but he leaned back up, and took his member into you slowly. You closed your eyes and moaned when he reached in completely. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he thrust in and out of you slowly. His thrust became more forcefully jabs as you both were reaching your peaks. The room was full of loud moans of pleasure, name calling, hair pulling, and your nails digging into his muscular back. 

Your both came undone, as you cried his name. "Henry!.. Fuck!"

But he didn't stop there. He plunged in you faster and faster, rubbing his thumb over your clit, until you couldn't take it any longer. He pulled out when felt a gush of liquid push on his member... 

You squirted! You had never squirted before, and your legs began to shake uncontrollably. 

"Fuck!" You cried over and over again, trying to calm down. 

Henry collapsed down next to you, as you both regained your breaths. After a minute, he spoke first.

"Hmm.. We should role play more often babe." He smiled. 

You looked over to him. "Yeah we should. You made me squirt! Now the bed is soaked."

"Hmm.. I'll just call house keeping." 

You both let out a laugh and got up to shower... Finishing up a second round of love making for the night. 

************************************

THE END! 

Let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
